


The Direct Approach

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Blair Hurtie, Movie The Fifth Element mentioned, Pre-Slash, Prompt Direct, Self-Help Books, Sentinel Thursday, The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Jim reads an interesting self-help book.





	The Direct Approach

Jim closed the book reverently and placed it in his desk drawer. He didn’t want the observant detectives at Major Crimes and especially his own personal, curly-haired observer wondering why this particular book had so many brightly colored post-it flags attached to the pages.

 

Joel, who seemed to prefer books to people some days, had discretely handed his latest find off to Jim with a whispered, “This one is about overcoming repression. We veterans understand about that. Read it. It’s helpful.” With a conspiratory wink and a brief shoulder squeeze he shoved the book titled, The Direct Approach, into Jim’s reluctant hand.

 

Jim had always trusted Joel. Their shared experiences in the military forming a kind of bond of brothers-in-arms even though their service was years and continents apart and they never actually spoke to each other about the horrors they had seen. They were both excellent at repression.

 

If it hadn’t been Joel recommending the book, Jim would have chucked it into the trash. Self-help Gurus were not his thing. Besides, Blair Sandburg was his thing and the only Guru Jim wanted.

 

Jim stared at his computer screen which had lapsed into its screensaver, a photo of Jim and Blair taken with some of the Jags team members courtside. Blair had the game ball in his hands and looked like a munchkin in the land of the giants. BlaIr’s smile was radiant and Jim was facing his partner instead of the camera with a more wistful smile pointed at his exuberant Guide. Jim had it bad.

 

Blair was at Rainier at the moment carless once again and teaching a class. Jim was picking him up at six, secretly pleased about the vintage Volvo’s newest habit of sputtering out in the rain. Jim was fondly amused at Blair telling him not to worry as he lugged a battery powered hair dryer around in his back seat for drying off his spark plug wires. Jim loved the old girl for providing him with more time with Blair. And more time to study, The Direct Approach, as he waited for Blair in the parking lot.

 

Jim had become adept at hiding the tome under his truck seat, couch cushion and bed pillow. He knew it was safest under his bed pillow and therein lay the problem. He didn’t want a safe bed.

 

He wanted a bed with Sandburg in it and he knew that would be anything but safe.

 

The Direct Approach, was basically about overcoming the natural instinct to protect yourself from harm by repressing hurtful memories and keeping new relationships at arm’s length. According to the author, this behavior was detrimental to obtaining a happy life. He proposed that not voicing what you want was a prison of our own making. A life half-lived. The author had a theory that everyone had a right to have what they needed and wanted and the way to achieve that was to be direct in your dealings with others. The book even had charts, bell curves and six easy steps to follow.

 

Jim studied the marked pages that he now knew by heart. It was time to implement what he had gleaned. His Covert Ops training kicked in. He could do this.

 

Step One: Identify your want.

 

Jim knew what he wanted. Blair Sandburg had slipped past the walls of his carefully guarded fortress of a heart. With Sandburg, he felt alive, whole and loved. An unconditional love that he yearned to return but was too afraid of the repercussions. Instead of embracing the free and easy spirit that was his Guide, Jim pushed him away, hurt Blair and watched as that joyous, giving spirit was diminished by Jim’s cold actions. Jim had finally admitted that he was scared to death of what Blair had to offer and at the same time desired it more than anything else in his whole life. The book had awakened in him a new sort of courage. A courage nurtured under the faithful and steadfast love of his partner.

 

Step Two: Observe the subject of your want.

 

Jim was already a pro at this step. He knew his partner like the back of his own hand, yet he didn’t know him at all. Blair had never told Jim if he was bisexual or even a closeted gay. But Jim had heard the plaintive male callers on the answering machine. And was loathed to admit listening in on private conversations between Blair and his many casual friends of both sexes. But Jim wondered where Blair’s close friends were. Why exactly was he living in a dank dangerous warehouse with a Barbary Ape when they first met, instead of sharing cheap, cheerful campus housing with a group of like-minded grad students. Where was his extended family? Old roommates? Boyhood friends?

 

Jim had embraced to idea that the direct approach would be the only one that would work with Sandburg. Jim was actually excited to find out what made Blair the man he was. And what a man he was.

 

Observing Blair Sandburg the man was a pleasure. Jim’s fantasy life of late had been filled with a curly haired imp with impossibly blue eyes and a smile that warmed whatever room he was in. He pictured Blair in his mind’s eye wearing everything from his flannels and glasses to a loin cloth and war paint. Blair was magnificent. Sweet as honey and strong as the mountains surrounding his adopted city. Yet Blair was so vulnerable. Jim knew one negative word from his Sentinel sent his Guide’s self-esteem crashing through the floorboards. Jim hated himself for keeping Blair off kilter. Keeping Blair wondering if Jim liked him let alone loved him. But that doubt was going to end when Jim made his deep feelings of love and respect known.

 

Step Three: Ascertain the best control site for voicing your want.

 

The author had mentioned that it was important to have control of your environment when being direct. Distractions should be eliminated, and the potential of the subject running away should be kept at a minimum. Also the site should allow for give and take of an intimate nature. Jim had settled simply on the loft in the rain. So the Volvo would be out of commission and Blair would be cold and wet and willing to snuggle on the couch.

 

Step Four: Formulate the wording of your direct approach.

 

Jim thought hard and long about this step. The words had to be perfect. Blair would be inquisitive. Want to know the why’s and how’s of Jim’s proclamation. Jim would keep it simple. He'd leave no room for misunderstanding. He’d blow his partner’s brilliant mind with his simple and precise pledge of love. 

 

Step Five: Put plan into action, voice your want.

 

Jim nodded solemnly and closed the book, caressing the cover before tucking it under his seat. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly pursing his lips and letting out a slow soft whistle. The time was right. It was raining hard with no sign of stopping. Blair had no commitments for the evening since his car was out of commision. Jim closed his eyes and readied himself. He concentrated so hard on his memorized, direct approach speech, he didn’t hear Blair approached till the passenger side door opened and Blair tumbled in.

 

“Hey, Jim! Whew! It’s a deluge out there. Thanks for picking me up. I don’t think even a hair dryer would work on the Volvo in this weather.”

 

Blair aimed a sodden smile Jim’s way. His hair was glistening with raindrops and his skin was aglow with a healthy ruddiness. The rosy red of his cheeks highlighted his beautiful blue eyes and Jim smiled back.

 

“No problem, Chief. Turn the heater up if you’re cold. How about we pick up a couple of pizzas and stay in tonight, maybe watch a DVD.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, man. I’m starving and I’ve been wanting to see that Bruce Willis movie, The Fifth Element, I’m not sure what it’s about.”

 

“I’ll take a chance on a Bruce Willis movie. Call in our order, and I’ll stop at the rental place that’s around the corner from the pizza place you like.”

 

“Wow, Jim. Pizano’s? They’ve got the gourmet white pizza with broccoli rabe I like. You said it was too pricey and pretentious.”

 

Jim just shrugged. “You deserve to get what you want, Chief.” Jim slyly watched Blair’s face as it went through it’s tells. Amazement that Jim wanted to please him. Confusion at why Jim would want to please him and finally, gratefulness tinged with a hint of longing because Jim was going out of his way for Blair.

 

“Putting a smile on that drowned puppy face of yours is worth it to me, Chief. Getting you the pizza you like is the least I can do for all the help you’ve given me.”

 

Blair opened his eyes wide and his mouth wider but nothing came out. Jim reached over and gently pushed Blair’s mouth closed with his fist then pointed to Blair’s phone. “Call, babe. Order a double cheese pepperoni and a white broccoli.”

 

Blair did as he was told even though he looked like he was in shock. Jim glanced out his side view mirror to hide his grin. The direct approach was working already.

 

The movie and the pizzas were excellent. The Fifth Element, turned out to be love, and Blair had absently snuggled closer to Jim as love came through and saved the earth. Jim had made all the right moves and Blair was nestled into his side for warmth with Jim’s arm just touching his shoulder. Blair’s eyes sparkled with a few fan tears in the flickering light of the TV.

 

“Oh, man. That was far-out! This is going to be a classic. Did you like it Jim?” Blair looked up and Jim pulled him closer. “Yeah, Chief. It didn’t take itself too seriously like some sci-fi. The ending was really moving. Love is an element as substantial as water or earth. I like that idea.”

 

Blair sat up a bit and pulled his feet under his legs. He pointed the remote and clicked the power off on the TV. The sound of the rain on the roof was soothing and comforting. 

 

Blair tipped his head and ran his fingers through his still damp curls. “You actually think that love is a power?”

 

“The most powerful force there is, Chief.” Jim saw his chance and took Blair’s hands in his. Blair hissed almost like he was in pain. “Blair there is something I want to tell you and I wish for you to listen all the way before you comment. Is that alright with you?”

 

Blair nodded. Jim shook his head. “Say the words, Blair.”

 

“Oh, ahhh, I’ll listen until you’re finished, Jim.”

 

Blair’s hands began to tremble beneath Jim’s firm hold. Blair was obviously getting himself ready for a fatal blow.

 

“Blair. It’s okay. What I have to say will not hurt you. I promise.” Blair settled a bit, but his eyes were still full of fear. Jim didn’t wait any longer.

 

“Blair Sandburg. I want you. I love you. I know I have hurt you in the past pushing you away and trying to safeguard my heart, but I’m done with that behavior. I am attracted to you. I want you sexually and spiritually. I want to date you. I want to woo you. I want you in my bed and in my heart forever. I want to marry you, bond with you and grow old with you. There, I said it. You can speak now.”

 

Blair stood rapidly. He waved his arms and stuttered out a, “Wha, wha, what?” He tripped over his backpack, hit his head on TV stand and fell like a twenty five pound sack of rice to the floor unconscious.

 

Stunned, Jim hesitated a moment before leaping to his Guide’s aid. “So much for the direct approach,” he mumbled.

 

Step Six: Claim your want.

 

Jim checked Blair’s pulse and pupils. If he had a concussion it was a mild one. He carried Blair upstairs and partially undressed him before covering him with his comforter and an extra blanket. Jim ran downstairs for a package of frozen peas and returned to his groaning partner.

 

“Ohhhhhhh. Head. Hurts. Jim? Jim?” Blair’s eyelids fluttered open and he tried to focus.

 

“I’m right here, Chief. Take it easy, this is going to be cold.” Jim placed the frozen food pack on Blair’s goose egg. “Owwwwwwww. Wha’ happened?”

 

Jim sighed. He didn’t know if he could go through his speech again. “We were talking and you got up and tripped over your blasted backpack. You hit your head.”

 

Blair’s eyes opened wide and he sat up grabbing onto Jim’s arms. Both men flinched as the peas hit the ground. “You! You, Jim. You said you wanted me! You said you loved me. Right? Right? I didn’t imagine it, did I?”

 

“No, Chief. You didn’t imagine it. I said it succinctly and directly.”

 

Blair threw himself into Jim’s arms and hung on, smothering him with kisses. “I knew I heard it. I heard every wonderful word. You love me. I love you too!”

 

Jim laughed with delight and settled Blair back against the pillows, never losing physical contact. “Easy, babe. I don’t want to spend our first night as a couple in an ER.” Jim kicked off his shoes and got under the covers drawing his simpering new lover close. Blair relaxed into his arms, a perfect fit. “Jim. Whatever made you tell me?”

 

Jim brushed a kiss across the bump on Blair’s head. “Oh, just something I read.”


End file.
